The principal goal of this proposal is the isolation of monoclonal antibodies with catalytic activities. Such antibodies will have potential for furthering our understanding of enzyme catalysis, and ultimately may be useful in the treatment of diseases; furthermore, numerous biochemical applications can be envisioned. Specifically, by immunizing with a variety of analogues, we will attempt to isolate antibodies with sequence-specific protease activity. Given the recent successes in isolating antibodies that cleave carbonates and esters, the hydrolysis of a peptide bond is a reasonable goal; furthermore, sequence specificity can easily be introduced by raising antibodies against peptides containing the various analogues proposed. In addition, we will pursue the isolation of antibodies capable of catalyzing simpler reactions that will not require acid-base chemistry for catalysis to occur.